Trolling in Troy
by Ellis97
Summary: When Bullwinkle reads some nasty comments on his Moosebook, Mr. Peabody takes him to Ancient Troy where they invented the very first level of trolling.


**Author's Note:**

 **Looks like it's time for another improbable adventure in history with everyone's favorite brainy canine, Mr. Peabody!**

* * *

"Greetings everyone, Peabody here" said Mr. Peabody "I am just sitting down and enjoying a decent book in my spare time. The book is called 'Dog City'. It is an instant classic and my dear boy, Sherman is playing my footstool"

"Yeah, it is quite an honor to be helping my best friend, Mr. Peabody" Sherman remarked "What are we going to do today, Mr. Peabody?"

"Nothing my dear boy" said Peabody "We are just going to sit back and-"

"ROCKY!" someone shouted from the other side of the living room "HEEEELLLPPP!"

"Oh dear Sherman" Peabody sighed "It looks like your Uncle Bullwinkle is having a fit again"

"But why?" asked Sherman.

"Good question, my dear boy" said Peabody "Let us proceed and figure out"

Peabody and Sherman followed Bullwinkle to the backyard where they saw Rocky relaxing on his inflatable bed on the pool.

"Rocky! Rocky!" Bullwinkle exclaimed "Come quick!"

Rocky took off his sunglasses "Bullwinkle, what's going on?"

"I was just on my Moosebook web group page and somebody said something in the comments of my recently posted picture" Bullwinkle explained "He said I looked like something the cat coughed up!"

"Bullwinkle, just ignore him" said Rocky.

"Ignore him?" Bullwinkle asked "I will not stand for that!"

"Dear boy, you've been trolled" Mr. Peabody told Bullwinkle "The person who wrote that is called a troll"

"Trolls?" asked Bullwinkle.

"Trolls? Aren't they those cute creatures we saw in that one movie?" Sherman asked Mr. Peabody.

"No, no, no my dear boy" Peabody shook his head "Those types of trolls are people who make stuff up on the Internet so people will fall for their tricks"

"That's true" Rocky nodded "They just want make you sad or mad or jerks"

"Indeed, Rocky my dear boy" said Mr. Peabody "In fact, there is a historical event of trolling known as, 'The Trojan War'"

"Trojan War?" asked Sherman "What's that, Mr. Peabody?"

"It looks like it is time for all of us to take a little trip in time" said Mr. Peabody "To the basement everyone"

Our heroes ran downstairs to Mr. Peabody's not-so secret laboratory and went to the WABAC machine.

"Where are we going to today, Mr. Peabody?" asked Sherman.

"The year Sherman is 1275 BC and we are going to meet the members of the Roman Empire as they are planning their attack" Peabody replied.

Mr. Peabody set the WABAC dials for Ancient Troy and our intrepid quartet walked into the WABAC door and next thing they knew, they were in the distant past.

"Where are we, Mr. Peabody?" asked Sherman.

"Ancient Troy, Sherman" Mr. Peabody replied "As you can see, the Greeks are trying to invade Troy, but are having no luck"

Indeed. The Greeks were trying to attack the city with all they had; catapults, bows, arrows, but nothing worked. Just then, Bullwinkle saw a man with a beard, looking all slumped and sulking.

"Who's that droopy looking, feller?" asked Bullwinkle.

"That Bullwinkle, is Commander Ulysses, commander of the Greek Army" Mr. Peabody explained.

"Gee, he certainly does look pretty useless" said Bullwinkle "Just look at him not helping his army. I certainly wouldn't want him as a commander"

"No Bullwinkle, not 'Useless', 'Ulysses'" Rocky corrected his friend.

"Don't be ridiculous, Rocky" said Bullwinkle "There's no Ulysses here, this is Ancient Troy and the nearest desert is probably thousands of miles away"

Rocky slapped his forehead in annoyance.

"Anyways, he's been fighting the Greeks for years without a bath or vacation" Mr. Peabody explained.

"No wonder he looks tired" said Sherman.

"Pardon me, commander" Mr. Peabody walked over to Ulysses "But what are your vibes in a twist?"

"I'm in a jam" said Ulysses "My army has failed to attack the Romans countless times and most of us have died or run away to a timeshare. We've tried every possible way to go into the Roman's lair, but nothing has worked"

"Why don't you try tricking them into letting you in?" suggested Rocky.

"But how do I do that?" asked Ulysses.

"Why don't you get a horse?" asked Sherman.

"Sherman!" Peabody scolded his boy.

"Oh, so you're gonna wisecrack us, eh?" Ulysses glared at Sherman "Soldiers! Throw them to the alligators!"

"Commander, I think what Sherman was trying to say was that maybe you could hide yourselves inside a giant wooden horse and then, bring it into the Romans lair and when you're all inside. Then, when they least expect it, you'll jump right out of the horse and attack!" said Mr. Peabody.

"Actually, that is not a bad idea." said Ulysses. "The building shall commence at once!"

In just a few hours, the Trojan horse had finally been completed and the soldiers were ready to attack the Romans. Sherman, Bullwinkle, Rocky, and I had hidden behind a rock from a distance on a hill, so we wouldn't have to meddle in the war, or get damaged in the process.

"You sure this is going to work, Mr. Peabody?" asked Sherman.

"Just be patient my boy..." said Mr. Peabody. "You'll find out in good time..."

"Jeepers. When is that?" asked Bullwinkle.

Just then, the Greeks opened up the Trojan Horse and the soldiers ended up in a really big and violent swords fight.

"Right about now." Peabody deadpanned. "I think we've seen enough fellows. Let us retreat back to our present time."

* * *

We arrived back at at the present and went for a recapitulation of our little adventure. I sat down in my easy chair and lectured my three comrades on our little trip to the past.

"Well everyone, what did we learn on today's little field trip?" Peabody asked his friends.

"Today, we learned all about trolls, Mr. Peabody." said Sherman.

"And we also learned about the Trojan War." Rocky added.

"Very good, my dear boy and squirrel." Mr. Peabody blew some bubbles from his pipe. "Bullwinkle, did you learn anything?"

"Why yes, I did Mr. P!" Bullwinkle nodded. "I learned that Troy is a perfect place to gamble."

Everybody slapped their foreheads in annoyance.

"So, who do you think made those trolling comments?" Rocky asked his friends.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE, SOMEWHERE IN THE DEPTHS OF POTTSYLVANIA...**

Boris Badenov was on his computer, posting some dastardly comments on the internet. "Caps lock! Sofia Vegara has rabies! Bold...Italics...SEND!"

He pressed the "ENTER" key and started manically laughing.

* * *

 **BACK IN FROSTBITE FALLS...**

"Well boys, I guess you can say that our adventure in Troy was pretty loud." said Mr. Peabody.

"How loud could it be, Mr. Peabody?" asked Sherman.

"So loud, that will it make them...horse!" Peabody grinned.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **And there ends another time travel adventure with Mr. Peabody and Sherman. Stay tuned for our next one coming real soon.**


End file.
